


Бамбук

by fandom HP Next 2020 (fandom_HP_Next_2020), Nia1R



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward Romance, First Time, Fluff and Humor, Hogwarts Seventh Year, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25343767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HP_Next_2020/pseuds/fandom%20HP%20Next%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nia1R/pseuds/Nia1R
Summary: О сложностях подготовки к первому разу.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 11
Kudos: 36
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Бамбук

— Панды! — сказал Скорпиус проникновенно, положив на стол блокнотный огрызок с выпиской из «Большой энциклопедии животного мира магглов».

— Что? — Молли с явным недовольством оставила попытки отлевитировать сонную муху за шиворот Дереку Забини. Муха, так и не достигнув пункта назначения, шлепнулась в раскрытую сумку Дерека, что, кажется, немного примирило Молли с необходимостью слушать про панд.

— Ты знаешь, — спросил Скорпиус уже тише, потому что поймал строгий взгляд мадам Пинс, — что панды делают после... после секса?

— Ты серьезно? — Молли странно дернулась, будто сначала хотела вскочить и швырнуть в Скорпиуса стулом, на котором сидела, но потом передумала. Молли поманила Скорпиуса рукой, и когда тот наклонился, заранее зная, что не услышит ничего хорошего, выдохнула прямо ему в ухо:— Малфой, ты так НИ-КОГ-ДА не лишишься дественности!

— Но... — Скорпиус отпрянул и растерянно заморгал, — ты же сказала готов...

— Готовиться, Скорпиус, готовиться! — Молли всплеснула руками и понизила голос, когда мадам Пинс на полкорпуса высунулась из-за стеллажей и взглядом пообещала зарезать ее библиотечной карточкой. Молли наклонилась над столом и горячо прошептала: — Готовиться надо, засовывая в свою...

— Тш-ш-ш! — Скорпиус испуганно заозирался. Но единственным, кто мог их услышать, по-прежнему оставался мирно храпящий над «Словником зельевара» Дерек Забини.

— Не шикай на меня, — предупредила Молли, сложив руки на груди. Она жутко напомнила этим жестом их с Альбусом бабушку в те моменты, когда Скорпиус говорил, что в него больше не лезут пирожки с тыквой. — Я уже не могу слушать про квоффлы, летящие в ворота, волшебную палочку в прыгливом горшке, панд и все те метафоры, которые приходят в твой больной, но не в нужную сторону больной мозг.

— Но это не метафора! — оскорбился Скорпиус. — Ты удивишься, но...

— Я удивлюсь, — фыркнула Молли, с чувством закатив глаза, — если панды жестко и безудержно спариваются под ветками бамбука, а ты решил взять с них пример.

— Нет, — стушевался Скорпиус, — они так не делают... По крайней мере, о таком не писали в «Большой энциклопедии»...

— Мерлин всемогущий! — Молли с силой потерла ладонями лицо, от чего, кажется, даже веснушки ярче проступили на ее бледной коже. — Ты невыносимый. Ладно. — Молли состроила кислую мину, которая, должно быть, полностью отвечала ее представлениям о вежливом интересе, и буркнула: — Что там делают твои панды?

Скорпиус, обрадованный тем, что наконец-то добился участия в столь пикантном вопросе, сел с Молли рядом и сообщил:

— После секса они обнимаются... очень нежно.

— Ничего прекраснее в жизни не слышала, — улыбнулась Молли.

— Правда?

— Нет! — Молли сокрушенно покачала головой. — Мне иногда кажется, что Альбус быстрее заберется в трусы к ловцу бразильской сборной по квиддичу, чем в твои бабкины панталоны.

— Это стандартное мужское нижнее белье, — отчеканил Скорпиус с достоинством и отодвинулся на другой край стола.

— Прости. — Молли сдалась, как и всегда, очень быстро. Она подвинула стул к Скорпиусу с жутким скрипом, который наверняка снова выдернул бы мадам Пинс из недр библиотеки, если бы та не отвлеклась на первокурсников. — Не дуйся.

— Я не дуюсь, — сказал Скорпиус тоном, каким Альбус обычно говорил: «Нет, мама, я не против, если Джеймс поживет в моей комнате на время приезда гостей». Что, разумеется, означало на языке Альбуса: «Тебе лучше найти другой выход, если не хочешь, чтобы твоим старшим ребенком стал я». Подумав немного, Скорпиус добавил: — Но ты бы могла быть чуточку тактичнее.

— Знаю, — согласилась Молли, в знак примирения пощупав Скорпиуса за локоть. Для откровенно ненавидящей лишние прикосновения Молли это уже было верхом раскаяния. — Я просто беспокоюсь, что мой лучший друг познает радость секса, когда я познаю радость получения Ордена Мерлина первой степени за двадцать лет верности интересам страны и буду баллотироваться на пост министра магии.

— Молли!

Та мерзко захихикала и вдруг пообещала:

— Ради тебя я поговорю с Альбусом.

— Не надо! — Скорпиус похолодел при одной только мысли, что Молли узнает. — Пожалуйста, не надо...

— Если ты так настаиваешь, — пожала плечами Молли, но взгляд ее при этом не предвещал ничего безобидного.

* * *

— Итак, — Альбус захлопнул дверь в спальню и запечатал для верности простеньким заклинанием. Хотя Забини, Ургхарт и Нотт клялись, что будут торчать в «Кабаньей голове» до тех пор, пока Макгонагалл не назначит вознаграждение за их поимку — живыми или вусмерть пьяными. Альбус заглянул в список и уточнил: — Кровать?

— Есть, — Скорпиус похлопал по краю матраса.

— Одежда?

— Отсутствует, — Скорпиус приглашающе откинул одеяло.

Альбус зарделся и ненадолго завис, рассматривая Скорпиуса со сложным выражением лица. Будто в нем боролись отчаянное желание забраться на кровать немедленно и твердая решимость действовать по плану.

— Смазка и маггловские средства защиты? — спросил Альбус, уткнувшись в список.

— Нам хватит, — заверил Скорпиус, выдвинув верхний ящик тумбочки. И задумался, не зашел ли Альбус, перенервничав, сразу в три маггловские аптеки на Пасхальных каникулах.

— Фух! Тогда мы можем приступать! — обрадовался Альбус, скомкав список и отбросив, к ужасу Скорпиуса, на кровать Ургхарта.

— Мы точно ничего не забыли? — заволновался Скорпиус. Хотя Альбус, кажется, даже проснувшись посреди ночи, назвал бы скороговоркой все позы, вычитанные в «литературе для досугового чтения», которую ему подбирала Роза.

Знала бы только Молли.

Что Скорпиус не один был немного двинутым.

— Забыли... — проговорил Альбус грустно. Скорпиус было напрягся, но Альбус слишком посредственно изобразил вселенскую скорбь. — Я забыл про бамбук.

— Бамбук? — переспросил Скорпиус ошарашенно. — При чем тут... — он запнулся, догадавшись, и откинул голову на подушку. — Молли Уизли!

— Она сказала, ты хочешь, чтобы мы обнимались... под бамбуком, — протянул Альбус, еле сдерживая улыбку и будто бы не замечая, что расстегнул рубашку и спустил брюки, наплевав на план. — Как панды.

— Хочу, но Молли перепутала, — серьезно произнес Скорпиус и, когда Альбус забрался на кровать, притянул его ближе за цепочку с кулоном «СМ», болтающуюся на шее. Скорпиус доверительно шепнул Альбусу на ухо: — Говорят, панды дико и безудержно занимаются любовью, пока не вырубятся.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Панды](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25471183) by [fandom HP Next 2020 (fandom_HP_Next_2020)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HP_Next_2020/pseuds/fandom%20HP%20Next%202020)




End file.
